


Something New

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: The Dragon Prince and His Lady Wolf [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa sees an opportunity and takes it, dying to try something new with her husband.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: prompt: something new

Ever since Renly Baratheon had joined them, Sansa and Jon had hardly been able to spend any time together. He followed his prince as if he were his shadow.

Jon had informed her about Renly's friendship with the Tyrells. On the fourth morning she'd managed to get him alone and asked: "Do you think he knows or suspects something?"

"I don't suppose he does. It's more likely he has his own agenda, but in any case it's better to be on guard," Jon had said. It had been the last private moment they'd had together.

They had finally reached the King's Road and would be travelling south at first light. For the night they'd stay at the Crossroads Inn. Arya was playing a game of cyvasse against Alys Karstark, Sansa was happy to watch their game, but Jeyne didn’t care much for it.

"Have you ever seen anything you weren't supposed to see?" she asked.

"I caught my brother with one of the serving girls once," Alys offered, moving her elephant.

Arya chewed her lip as she studied the board. "We saw Robb kissing Rynna from the kitchens once. Do you remember, Sansa?"

"He was afraid we'd tell Mother and she'd be cross with him."

"You did tell Mother!" Arya reminded her.

"To help him!" she objected. "I thought they were in love and wanted to get married, and that Mother could help them make their case with Father!"

They all laughed together until Jeyne piped up: "I walked in on Theon and the kennel master's daughter in the stables once. She was riding him like a horse!"

"Jeyne!" Alys cried out, an amused smile on her face, as Arya said: "Ew, stop talking about Theon."

"I cried for days!" Jeyne exclaimed. "I had a crush on him back then."

Sansa felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she listened to their conversation.

"You're awfully quiet, Sansa," Alys pointed out. "Hasn't your prince let you ride him yet?"

Before Sansa could think of the right way to answer that question, Arya roared: "Gross! That's my sister!"

"I'm sorry, ladies," she told them, rising to her feet. "I need to go check on my horse," she added with a quirk of her lips as an idea took form in her mind. She ignored the giggles that followed her as she turned to leave the room. 

Once downstairs, Sansa wrung her hands together as she entered the common hall as quietly as possible, praying her presence wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. As expected, Jon was sitting with Renly Baratheon, a deep frown on his face as he stared down into his tankard.

"My Lord, Ser Renly," she greeted them with a curtsy, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together as she imagined her plan playing out. 

"Lady Sansa!" Renly cheered her as Jon acknowledged her with a nod.

"My prince," she continued, addressing Jon. "Would you be so kind to accompany me to the stables? I fear Jenny might have been limping earlier, and I would very much like to go see if she's well."

"Who's Jenny?" Renly asked.

"My horse, Ser," she answered politely. "I named her after Jenny of Oldstones."

Renly narrowed his eyes, took a swig of ale and guffawed. "You want the prince to go and check on your horse?"

She smiled back, hiding her annoyance. "I want to go and check on her myself, but I can't go _out there_ all by myself. Besides, Jon has a way with horses. He got it from his mother, my Aunt Lyanna," she added.

"Jon?" Renly asked, his eyes flitting between the two of them.

"A nickname my cousins have taken to calling me by," Jon explained. "I can't very well refuse the lady's request, now can I, Ser Renly?"

Renly raised his tankard and Jon pushed himself to his feet. Sansa could feel his eyes on their backs as they left the common hall, a chill running down her spine. They were quiet as they crossed the yard, not to the stables, but to the storage barn. 

Sansa lifted her skirts and draped them over her shoulder, biting back a smile as Jon's jaw dropped at the sight of her stockings and smallclothes, and started to climb the ladder to the hay-loft. She risked a glance back at her husband and batted her eyelashes at him.

Again she could feel a pair of eyes on her, but this time, they made her skin hot and tight, and liquid heat coiled in her belly. As soon as she reached the loft, she unlaced her smallclothes, let them drop to the hay and stepped out of them, kicking them away as Jon's face appeared at the top of the ladder.

He raised an eyebrow and she licked her lips in response, letting her eyes trail up and down his body. He closed the distance between them with a growl, hands grasping for each other as their mouths clashed together. 

Their kiss was hungry and clumsy, all teeth and tongues, but so incredibly sweet. Fire was running through her veins, setting her skin alight, as they both tried to get closer and closer, hands caressing every part of the other's body they could reach.

"Sansa," he groaned as she palmed him through his breeches.

"We don't have much time," she mewled between sloppy kisses, nipping at his lips. "And I need you right now."

She let him lower her to the hay, but when he covered her body with his own and started rucking up her skirts, his mouth finding her neck, she put her hands on his chest.

"I'd like to try something new tonight," she told him when she saw the confused look on his face. 

She pushed at his chest until he was lying back, and followed along to straddle him. She pulled her skirts up and reached between them to untie his breeches, freeing his hard manhood and wrapping her fingers around his length.

She rubbed his head between her folds and ligned him up at her entrance, sinking down on him, shuddering in satisfaction as he stretched her open, his groans sending sparks down to her core.

"Gods, Sansa, are you trying to end me?" he asked, darkened eyes gazing up at her with awe and lust. 

She grinned and leaned down to kiss him, bracing her hands on his chest, enjoying the feeling of him filling her up just a little longer before she started rolling her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's free day drabble won't be part of this series.
> 
> I'll continue this series in a longer fic though, describing what happens once Jon and Sansa arrive in King's Landing!


End file.
